My Little Pony (1986)
Friendship is Magic (2010-2013) Season 1 (2010-2011) #Mare in the Moon October 15, 2010 #Elements of Harmony October 22, 2010 #The Ticket Master October 29, 2010 #Applebuck Season November 5, 2010 #Griffon The Brush Off November 12, 2010 #Boast Busters November 19, 2010 #Dragonshy November 26, 2010 #Look Before You Sleep December 3, 2010 #Bridle Gossip December 10, 2010 #Swarm of the Century November 17, 2010 #Winter Wrap Up November 24, 2010 #Call of the Cutie January 7, 2011 #Fall Weather Friends January 28, 2011 #Suited of Success February 4, 2011 #Feeling Pinkie Keen February 11, 2011 #Sonic Rainboom February 18, 2011 #Stare Master February 25, 2011 #The Show Stoppers March 4, 2011 #A Dog and Pony Show March 11, 2011 #Green Isn't Your Color March 18, 2011 #Over a Barrel March 25, 2011 #A Bird in a Hoof April 8, 2011 #The Cuite Mark Chronicles April 15, 2011 #Owl's Well That Friends Well April 22, 2011 #Party of One April 29, 2011 #The Best Night Ever May 6, 2011 Season 2 (2011-2012) #27 The Return of Harmony (1) September 17, 2011 #28 The Return of Harmony (2) September 24, 2011 #29 Lesson Zero October 15, 2011 #30 Luna Eclipsed October 22, 2011 #31 Sisterhooves Social November 5, 2011 #32 The Cutie Pox November 12, 2011 #33 May the Best Pet Win! November 19, 2011 #34 The Mysterious Mare Do Well November 26, 2011 #35 Sweet and Elite December 3, 2011 #36 Secret of My Excess December 10, 2011 #37 Hearth's Warming Eve December 17, 2011 #38 Family Appreciation Day January 7, 2012 #39 Baby Cakes January 14, 2012 #40 The Last Roundup January 21, 2012 #41 The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 January 28, 2012 #42 Read it and Weep February 4, 2012 #43 Hearts and Hooves Day February 11, 2012 #44 A Friend in Deed February 18, 2012 #45 Putting Your Hoof Down March 3, 2012 #46 It's About Time March 10, 2012 #47 Dragon Quest March 17, 2012 #48 Hurricane Fluttershy March 24, 2012 #49 Ponyville Confidental March 31, 2012 #50 Mystery on the Friendship Express April 7, 2012 #51 A Canterlot Wedding (1) April 21, 2012 #52 A Canterlot Wedding (2) April 21, 2012 Season 3 (2012-2013) #53 The Crystal Empire (1) November 10, 2012 #54 The Crystal Empire (2) November 10, 2012 #55 Too Many Pinkie Pies November 17, 2012 #56 One Bad Apple November 24, 2012 #57 Magic Duel December 1, 2012 #58 Sleepless in Ponyville December 8, 2012 #59 Wonderbolts Academy December 15, 2012 #60 Apple Family Reunion December 22, 2012 #61 Spike at Your Service December 29, 2012 #62 Keep Calm and Flutter On January 19, 2013 #63 Just For Sidekicks January 26, 2013 #64 Games Ponies Play February 9, 2013 #65 Magical Mystery Cure February 16, 2013 #66 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls June 15, 2013 Equestria Girls (2013-2017) Season 4 (2013-2014) #67 Princess Twilight Sparkle (1) November 23, 2013 #68 Princess Twilight Sparkle (2) November 23, 2013 #69 Castle Mania November 30, 2013 #70 Daring Don't December 7, 2013 #71 Flight to the Finish December 14, 2013 #72 Power Ponies December 21, 2013 #73 Bats! December 28, 2013 #74 Rarity Takes Manehatten January 4, 2014 #75 Pinkie Apple Pie January 11, 2014 #76 Rainbow Falls January 18, 2014 #77 Three's a Crowd January 25, 2014 #78 Pinkie Pride February 1, 2014 #79 Simple Ways February 8, 2014 #80 Filli Vanilli February 15, 2014 #81 Twilight Time February 22, 2014 #82 It Ain't Easy Being Breezies March 1, 2014 #83 Somepony to Watch Over Me March 8, 2014 #84 Maud Pie March 15, 2014 #85 From Whom The Sweetie Belle Toils March 22, 2014 #86 Leap of Faith March 29, 2014 #87 Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 April 5, 2014 #88 Trade Ya! April 19, 2014 #89 Inspiration Manifestation April 26, 2014 #90 Equestria Games May 3, 2014 #91 Twilight's Kingdom (1) May 10, 2014 #92 Twilight's Kingdom (2) May 10, 2014 #93 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks September 27, 2014 Season 5 (2015) #094 The Cutie Map (1) April 4, 2015 #095 The Cutie Map (2) April 4, 2015 #096 Castle Sweet Castle April 11, 2015 #097 Bloom and Gloom April 18, 2015 #098 Tanks for the Memories April 25, 2015 #099 Appleoosa's Most Wanted May 2, 2015 #100 Make New Friends but Keep Discord May 16, 2015 #101 The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone May 23, 2015 #102 Slice of Life June 13, 2015 #103 Princess Spike June 20, 2015 #104 Party Pooped June 27, 2015 #105 Amending Fences July 4, 2015 #106 Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? July 11, 2015 #107 Canterlot Boutique September 12, 2015 #108 Rarity Investigates! September 19, 2015 #109 Made in Manehatten September 26, 2015 #110 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games September 26, 2015 #111 Brotherhooves Social October 3, 2015 #112 Crusaders of the Lost Mark October 10, 2015 #113 The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows October 17, 2015 #114 Hearthbreakers October 24, 2015 #115 Scare Master October 31, 2015 #116 What About Discord? November 7, 2015 #117 The Hooffields and McColts November 14, 2015 #118 The Mane Attraction November 21, 2015 #119 The Cuite ReMark (1) November 28, 2015 #120 The Cutie ReMark (2) November 28, 2015 Season 6 (2016) #121 The Crystalling (1) March 26, 2016 #122 The Crystalling (2) March 26, 2016 #123 The Gift of Maud Pie April 2, 2016 #124 On Your Marks April 9, 2016 #125 Gauntlet of Fire April 16, 2016 #126 No Seconds Prances April 30, 2016 #127 Newbie Dash May 7, 2016 #128 A Hearth's Warming Tail May 14, 2016 #129 The Saddle Row Review May 21, 2016 #130 Applejack's Day Off May 28, 2016 #131 Flutter Brutter June 4, 2016 #132 Spice Up Your Life June 11, 2016 #133 Stranger Than Fan Fiction July 30, 2016 #134 The Cart Before the Ponies August 6, 2016 #135 28 Pranks Later August 13, 2016 #136 The Times They Are a Changeling August 20, 2016 #137 Dungeons and Discords August 27, 2016 #138 Buckball Season September 3, 2016 #139 The Fault in Our Cutie Marks September 10, 2016 #140 Viva Las Pegasus September 17, 2016 #141 Every Little Thing She Does September 24, 2016 #142 Pony Point of View October 1, 2016 #143 Where the Apple Lies October 8, 2016 #144 Top Bolt October 15, 2016 #145 To Where and Back Again (1) October 22, 2016 #146 To Where and Back Again (2) October 22, 2016 #147 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree November 5, 2016 Season 7 is the Final Season (2017) #148 Celestial Advice April 15, 2017 #149 All Bottled Up April 15, 2017 #150 A Flurry of Emotions April 22, 2017 #151 Rock Solid Friendship April 29, 2017 #152 Fluttershy Leans In May 6, 2017 #153 Forever Filly May 13, 2017 #154 Parental Glideance May 20, 2017 #155 Hard to Say Anything May 27, 2017 #156 Honest Apple June 3, 2017 #157 A Royal Problem June 10, 2017 #158 Not Asking for Trouble June 17, 2017 #159 Discordant Harmony June 24, 2017 #160 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 5: Dance Mirror Movie Magic July 1, 2017 #161 The Perfect Pear August 5, 2017 #162 Fame and Misfortune August 12, 2017 #163 Triple Threat August 19, 2017 #164 Campfire Tales August 26, 2017 #165 Daring Done September 2, 2017 #166 A Health of Information September 9, 2017 #167 To Change a Challenging September 16, 2017 #168 It Isn't the Mane Thing About You September 23, 2017 #169 Once Upon a Zeppelin September 30, 2017 #170 Marks and Recreation October 7, 2017 #171 Secrets and Pies October 14, 2017 #172 Uncommon Bond October 21, 2017 #173 Shadow Play October 28, 2017 #174 My Little Pony: The Movie November 4, 2017